Genes
Genes are markings and patterns on a dragon that can be passed on to its offspring. There are three gene "slots" which determine the appearance of different portions of the dragon: *Primary genes determine the head, body, tail, legs, and ornamentation of the dragon. *Secondary genes determine the wings and possibly other ornamentation, such as a fae's cheek fins. *Tertiary genes determine either nothing (if Basic) or a full-body pattern overlay (if non-Basic). Genes have different levels of rarity & corresponding odds of being inherited the way breeds do. Each gene slot-- Primary, Secondary, Tertiary-- operates independently of the others. Items to change a gene can be purchased in the Specialty section of the Marketplace. Note that these items have no effect on a dragon's color, only the patterns. Primary Genes The most prominent gene a dragon possesses, this gene covers the majority of the dragon's body. Primary genes display in all 67 available colors, and usually affect the dragon's head, legs, flank, belly, and tail (depending on the design). Primary genes currently implemented and available are: *Basic *Bar *Crystal *Clown *Iridescent *Ripple *Speckle *Tiger Secondary Genes Secondary genes are commonly known as "wing genes," because the surface area they cover is nearly entirely located on a dragon's wings. Secondary genes display in all 67 available colors. Secondary genes currently implemented and available are: *Basic *Current *Daub *Eye Spot *Freckle *Seraph *Shimmer *Stripes Tertiary Genes Tertiary genes are unusual in that when the gene type is Basic, they are completely invisible. When a non-Basic tertiary gene is present, it applies some sort of patterning or decoration to the entire dragon, from snout to wingtip to tail, overlaying the primary and secondary genes. Tertiary genes currently implemented and available are: *Basic *Circuit *Crackle *Gembond *Smoke *Spines *Underbelly Gene Rarity & Inheritance When offspring are produced, each gene slot has a chance of inheriting the mother or father's gene in that slot: *Offspring's primary gene can be the mother's primary gene or the father's primary gene. *Offspring's secondary gene can be the mother's secondary gene or the father's secondary gene. *Offspring's tertiary gene can be the mother's tertiary gene or the father's tertiary gene. If both parents have an identical gene in a slot, the chance of inheriting the gene is 100%. For example, if both parents have a Tiger primary gene, all their offspring will have the Tiger primary gene. In the event that the parents have different genes in a slot, the two genes' rarity determines the likelihood of one or the other being passed on. Rarer genes have lower odds of being passed on when paired with more common genes. Basic is considered a common gene, while genes for sale in the Marketplace are considered uncommon to rare. Odds The information collected on this forum is on the frequency of gene inheritance through each possible pairing and is presented in the format below: Gene #1 vs Gene #2: Number / Number – Percentage Gene This is read as Gene #1 was tested against Gene #2, resulting in Gene #1 total occurrences / and Gene #2 total occurrences – meaning when breeding these two genes together, you have a Percentage chance of getting Gene, listing the rarer of the two tested genes. Remember that depending on the total amount of trials for each experiment there is still an amount of experimental variance to the posted percentage, meaning that near-equal chances reported here are likely actually equal. 'Primary' Basic *vs Clown: 696/304 – 30% Clown *vs Speckle: 703/297 – 30% Speckle *vs Tiger: 1067/465 – 30% Tiger *vs All Treasure Genes (except Ripple and Bar): 2466/1066 – 30% Treasure Genes *vs Bar: 424/76 - 15% Bar *vs Ripple: 840/160 - 16% Ripple *vs Iridescent: 949/51 – 5% Iridescent Clown *vs Speckle: 239/264 - 48% Clown *vs Tiger: 353/351 - 50% Tiger *vs Ripple: 761/239 - 24% Ripple *vs Iridescent: 904/96 - 10% Iridescent Speckle *vs Tiger: 289/311 - 48% Speckle *vs Ripple: 763/237 - 24% Ripple *vs Iridescent: 914/86 - 9% Iridescent Tiger *vs Bar: 357/143 - 29% Bar *vs Ripple: 754/246 - 25% Ripple *vs Iridescent: 890/110 - 11% Iridescent Bar *vs Ripple: 252/248 - 50% Ripple Ripple * vs All Other Treasure Primary Genes: 722/2278 - 24% Ripple *vs Iridescent: 856/144 - 14% Iridescent Iridescent *vs All Treasure Primary Genes (except Ripple): 671/3776 - 15% Iridescent 'Secondary' Basic *vs Eye Spot: 688/312 - 31% Eye Spot *vs Freckle: 696/304 - 30% Freckle *vs Stripes: 799/341 - 30% Stripes *vs Current: 691/309 - 31% Current *vs Daub: 343/157 - 31% Daub *vs All Treasure Secondary Genes (except Seraph): 2874/1266 - 31% Treasure Genes *vs Seraph: 605/94 - 13% Seraph *vs Shimmer: 957/43 - 4% Shimmer Eye Spot *vs Freckle: 111/93 - 46% Freckle *vs Stripes: 157/143 - 48% Stripes *vs Current: 523/477 - 48% Current *vs Seraph: 473/136 - 22% Seraph *vs Shimmer: 888/112 - 11% Shimmer Freckle *vs Stripes: 163/141 - 46% Stripes *vs Current: 492/508 - 49% Freckle *vs Seraph: 149/51 - 26% Seraph *vs Shimmer: 894/106 - 11% Shimmer Stripes * vs Current: 523/477 - 48% Current *vs Seraph: 607/205 - 25% Seraph *vs Shimmer: 711/89 - 11% Shimmer Current *vs Seraph: 745/255 - 26% Seraph *vs Shimmer: 890/110 - 11% Shimmer Daub *vs Seraph: 365/135 - 27% Seraph Seraph *vs All Other Treasure Secondary Genes: 647/1974 - 25% Seraph *vs Shimmer: 858/142 - 14% Shimmer Shimmer *vs All Treasure Secondary Genes (except Seraph): 577/5075 - 10% Shimmer 'Tertiary' Basic *vs Underbelly: 698/302 - 30% Underbelly *vs Crackle: 506/98 - 16% Crackle *vs Smoke: 927/173 - 16% Smoke *vs Gembond: 942/58 - 6% Gembond *vs Circuit: 983/17 - 2% Circuit Underbelly *vs Crackle: 752/248 - 25% Crackle *vs Smoke: 800/300 - 27% Smoke *vs Gembond: 891/109 - 11% Gembond *vs Circuit: 989/11 - 1% Circuit Crackle *vs Smoke: 566/534 - 49% Smoke *vs Gembond: 519/81 - 14% Gembond *vs Circuit: 486/18 - 4% Circuit Smoke *vs Gembond: 936/164 - 15% Gembond *vs Circuit: 1084/16 - 1% Circuit Gembond *vs Circuit: 495/5 - 1% Circuit Gene Items All created and found dragons, such as progenitors and dragons hatched from Unhatched Egg items, will have three Basic genes. Any dragon on the site with a non-Basic gene can trace it back to an ancestor who had a gene-changing item applied to it, or has had the item applied to it itself. Currently, all non-Basic genes are for sale in the Specialty section of the Marketplace for treasure or gems. There are also items to change a gene to Basic. Players may casually refer to these items as "scrolls", not to be confused with actual scroll items such as Scrolls of Maturity. The following gene items are available for sale in the Marketplace for Treasure: The following gene items are available for sale in the Marketplace for Gems: Upcoming Genes Currently there are two known genes planned for future release: Ghost tertiary and Points tertiary. ghost.jpg|Ghost - Tertiary points.jpg|Points - Tertiary The Ghost tertiary will be able to be crafted at Baldwin's Bubbling Brew http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=mb&board=frd&id=948784 Trivia *The secondary gene Seraph was sponsored through the Flight Rising Kickstarter by warriorjames. It was added to Flight Rising on July 7th, 2013, approximately a month after launch. *The tertiary gene Underbelly was added to Flight Rising on September 12th, 2013. *The tertiary gene Crackle was added to Flight Rising on November 30th, 2013. *The primary gene Ripple was added to Flight Rising on May 16th, 2014. * The secondary gene Current was added to Flight Rising on June 8th, 2014. * The tertiary gene Smoke was added to Flight Rising on July 6th, 2014. * The primary and secondary genes Bar and Daub were added to Flight Rising on September 19, 2014. *The primary gene Crystal was added to Flight Rising on October 18th, 2014. *The tertiary gene Spines was added to Flight Rising on November 10th, 2014. Category:Game